1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording process using an aqueous ink for performing ink jet recording on a recording medium having a non-ink-absorbing or low-ink-absorbing recording surface, such as plastics.
2. Related Art
In known methods for recording on non-ink-absorbing or low-ink-absorbing recording media, non-aqueous inks containing main components of organic solvents have been widely used. Non-aqueous ink is excellent in some aspect, for example, being quickly dried, having high water-resistant, and capable of preventing images from bleeding. However, since images are formed by volatilization of solvents on surfaces of recording media, there are problems of odors and toxicity of solvents during drying. Furthermore, influences of organic solvents on the environment have been concerned. Accordingly, there is a demand for a recording process using an aqueous ink in recording on a non-ink-absorbing recording medium from the viewpoints of safety and protection of the environment.
For example, JP-A-2008-303235 discloses an ink jet recording process of recording using a non-aqueous ink jet ink on a recording medium having a plasticizer-free resin base material or a non-absorptive inorganic base material as a constitutional element. It is described that the non-aqueous ink jet ink contains a pigment, a fixing resin, and a specific compound and that the ink jet ink is excellent in working safety, has no problem of odors, is excellent in drying after recording, and can record an image having high sharpness and sufficient abrasion resistance. However, the ink contains, as an example of the main solvent, diethylene glycol diethyl ether, ethylene glycol diacetate, or the like in not less than 80 mass % in total, and it is therefore obvious that the safety is significantly low compared to that of aqueous ink. In addition, influences of the large amount of the volatile solvent on the environment are considerable.
For example, JP-A-2008-260820 discloses an aqueous heat fixing ink that is an aqueous ink jet ink, gives a satisfactory high-speed printing image quality not causing defects, such as spots, on a non-absorptive recording medium, and can be stably used for a long time and also discloses a heat fixing ink jet recording process using the ink. The amount of an organic solvent is 10 to 35 mass %, and diethylene glycol diethyl ether is mentioned as an example of the organic solvent. It is described that a combination of a specific organic solvent and a water-soluble resin inhibits spots from occurring to give satisfactory recording image quality. However, in recording using the ink composition described in JP-A-2008-260820, when the recording is performed using an aqueous ink on a non-absorptive recording medium, sufficient strength cannot be obtained in regard to abrasion resistance, which is inferior compared to non-aqueous ink.